Caramel Flames
by Kostami Amino
Summary: [OneShot] The scent of caramel that encased her hair began to entice Harry once more and he inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. Her long soft curls framed her face as she read her book by the light of the fire and turned another page. HHr Fluff .:R&R:.


**Disclaimer:** Characters created by one, J. K. Rowling.****

Copyright: I'll take plot, thanks ;) Sorry if any one else has used, it came from my mind whether someone else thought of it, I can't account for.

**Rating: **Teen - (just in case) I wouldn't let my ten year old go see someone kiss and make-out, would you? If you would, you're sick! Anyway...

**Summary**: HxHr fluffffff! Have you been in the mood for more fluff? I have. So, even if I don't get any more… ( I'll give some to you! The scent of caramel that encased her hair began to entice Harry once more and he inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. The page turned. A soft smile grew across her features and lit up her eyes. Hermione's breath caught as she took in the bright shine the fire gave his emerald eyes. Harry's right arm slid down around her waist and rested atop her right thigh. Hermione's hand rose to turn the page but stopped as Harry's right hand slipped under her shirt to touch a bare stomach.

**Story Type:** One Shot

**Title:** Caramel Flames

In a large castle deep in the countryside was a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was a large room with a couch and an arm chair, a table, and a softly roaring fire. Inside that room was a young brunette sitting on the couch. Her long soft curls framed her face as she read her book by the light of the fire. A smile caressed her face as her eyes scanned down the page. She was clad in soft plaid cotton pajama bottoms that were a conservative mixture of blues and a soft pink tank top. The girl's name was Hermione. She brought her knees up to her chest and continued reading on. Just then a tall figure came walking down the stairs to her right. She looked up and smiled at him as he came into the light of the fire and sat down in the armchair across from her. The young man's name was Harry Potter. He was clad in a black short sleeved shirt, and silver boxers that shimmered with the flickering flames. The shirt was tight against his chest allowing the form and shape of each muscle to be visible. While the boxers hung loosely, reaching his knees in length. Each detail added up to allow a very attractive young man to be standing before her.

"What are you doing up still Mione?" Harry asked. Hermione tilted her head and made eye contact briefly. A soft smile grew across her features and lit up her eyes.

"I suppose I lost track of the time," she responded. Harry chuckled and closed his eyes briefly. Hermione took this time to absorb his features. His shaggy black hair sat messily atop his head. His jaw relaxed as he let himself ease into the armchair. His appearance turned from sharp and controlled to innocent and comfortable. His eyelids slowly rose. Hermione's breath caught as she took in the bright shine the fire gave his emerald eyes.

"Well, don't let me disturb you," Harry stated softly as he arose and sat down beside Hermione on the couch. His arm reached up and rested atop the back of the couch. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and continued reading. Harry briefly glanced down at the page and then turned his head to be enveloped by the soft scent of her hair. The sweet caramel was seducing him as though forcing him to rest his head atop hers. The page turned.

As Hermione read on, their breathing patterns slowly began to match. Harry became aware only of the crackling of the flames and her sweet scent. A smile adorned his face each time she turned the page with her tongue sticking out to the right as though she was frustrated with the plot her mind was caught in to. Her legs dropped from her chest and crossed. Harry began to subconsciously rub a small circle on her upper thigh with his thumb. He didn't notice her breathing quicken. The page turned.

Harry lowered his head beside hers, tilting his face into her hair. He didn't notice Hermione's breath catch in her throat briefly as his warm breath began to hit her neck. A soft chill ran down her spine and she involuntarily shook. Thinking she was cold, Harry pulled the blanket to his left and draped it across their laps. Then he pulled her closer to him. Once again the page turned.

Harry's right arm slid down around her waist and rested atop her right thigh. His left hand rose higher up her thigh and continued once more to rub small circles. Hermione's thumb stopped on the page and she closed the book, holding her place with her right hand.

"Harry, what do you think next year will be like, once we're out of Hogwarts?" she asked softly. He exhaled slowly across her neck and then turned his head away, towards her cheek. Her lips were set in a straight line.

"I'm not certain," he answered softly.

"Do you think we'll all still be friends?" she inquired.

"I definitely think so," he replied.

"What if we're not? What if we lose touch?" she asked quietly.

"I won't let that happen. You should know that by now Hermione," he stated assuredly. She breathed out a long sigh.

"I know. I guess I'm just scared," she replied.

"Don't be," Harry said finally and pulled her closer, giving a light squeeze to her right thigh. Hermione opened her book once more and continued reading. Harry's right arm rose off her thigh and rested atop her waist instead. His left hand once again rose higher and began to rub circles with his thumb. He turned his head back to her hair and once again, his breath began to hit her neck. The page turned once more.

Hermione's chest began to move at a higher rate as her breathing began to get heavier. Still, Harry never noticed. The flames continued to crackle in the background, dancing in the darkness of the night. Harry's left hand increased pressure as it made its circle's in her thigh and slowed down. They sat in silence as Hermione's eyes continued to scan the pages of her book. The scent of caramel that encased her hair began to entice Harry once more and he inhaled deeply, and then exhaled. The sudden rush of air once again gave Hermione a chill down her spine, but she pulled the blanket off their laps and onto the floor. Hermione's hand rose to turn the page but stopped as Harry's right hand slipped under her shirt to touch a bare stomach. Harry's head turned, his warm breath now hitting her ear. She dropped the book onto the floor, unmoving. His lips made contact with her earlobe, making a sucking motion as they slowly backed away from her skin. Harry's left hand stopped its' movement and tightened its hold on her thigh instead, then began to slide up her side, also slipping under her shirt. His lips met her neck and softly pulled against her soft skin, then broke away. Harry's left hand broke away from her stomach, and instead pulled her chin to face him. She seemed fragile, and weak under his touch with her eyes closed. Her eyes opened slowly.

"It's hot in here, isn't it," she said softly. Harry smiled and slowly brought his lips toward hers, though they never touched. Eye contact remained right up until that point, when Hermione shut her eyes once more. He brought his lips upon hers lightly and then brought his right arm behind her back to slowly lower her down onto the couch. As Harry laid himself on top of her, propping himself on his elbows, she pulled away.

"Harry," she said softly. He kissed her once more. "Harry," she continued, "We can't do this," she stated in a low voice. Harry kissed her once more.

"Why not?" he inquired, bringing his lips down on hers again.

"We're only friends, Harry," she answered, eyes still closed.

"We are friends," he responded. "But we've already started, why stop?" he asked. His lips trailed down her jaw line to her neck.

"Why did you start? Please don't tell me this was only a fleeting fancy. I don't think I could live with that," her breath hot. Her hands reached around his neck to entangle fingers in his hair.

"Oh it's a fancy; but not a fleeting one. I will never leave you, if you'll let me stay," he answered thickly. His left hand reached into her hair and clasped it tightly. He kissed her neck once more. A soft moan escaped her lips as he began to suck on the sensitive part of her neck. She began to rise up against him, away from the couch, forcing him to sit up. His lips broke away from her skin with a sharp intake of breath as he hands reached under his shirt. She pushed against his chest, forcing him to lie down on the couch underneath her. Her hands roamed his chest and shoulders before finally grasping his face. Her lips crashed hard upon his and after a long kiss of tongues, dancing, she broke away and her lips made a trail down his neck to his collar bone, erupting a groan from Harry's lips. She broke away and relaxed against him.

"Then stay," she responded deeply.

"I love you," Harry answered softly. A smile grew across Hermione's face as his arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned over him and picked up the book, found the page she had been on, and then… she turned the page.

**Author's Note:**

**I got this idea while watching Pirate's of the Caribbean, Dead Man's Chest, and eating Milk Duds, because the box smelled like caramel. It still does ) **

**And the silver boxers are just because guys look hot in silver and black; especially silver boxers. Girls, you know it's true. It doesn't go any farther than what I wrote, so just don't go there. Remember, this is a one-shot, so please don't be stupid like you have in the past for my other one-shots and write a review that says "Can't wait for the next chapter." Intelligent reviews are welcome and requested lol. Love you all, and thank Milk Duds (which are awesome) for this newest story. I haven't written in ages so it felt good to finally be able to.**


End file.
